


Where there's Smoak there's Fire

by Ellabee15



Series: Smoakin' Heroes [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Fantastic Four
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Oliver's death Felicity is sent by Palmer Tech to oversee a deal with the Fantastic Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Johnny, what are you doing in my lab?” Reed groaned as his brother-in-law entered and began fiddling with one of his machines. 

“No reason. Just thought I’d drop in…see what the scientists…and Ben were up to.” He smirked as Ben glared at him.

“Don’t touch that.” Reed grumbled as he grabbed the machine Johnny was playing with. “We’ve got a meeting with Palmer Technologies and I can't have you tampering with my equipment.”

“Oh is that today?” Johnny’s look of innocence would have fooled anyone who didn’t know him well enough.

“What are you plotting Johnny?” Ben glared from his seat next to the desk. 

“Why do you always think I’m plotting something Mount Rushmore?” Johnny sighed. “Can’t a guy pop in and say hi, I mean I do live here.” 

“Out.” Sue had just walked in.

“But Sue.” Johnny protested

“I said out. I know why you’re here and it has nothing to do with family bonding.” She frowned. 

“Okay, you got me.” Johnny held up his hands. “I just want to see Ray Palmer. I met him before I got kicked out of NASA. He’s like me, except with an MBA.” 

“No you just want to meet his VP who’s coming with him.” Sue frowned as Johnny put on his best innocent face. 

“Palmer has a VP?” he tilted his head. 

“That cutesy face didn’t work when you were five and it sure doesn’t work now.” Sue crossed her arms.

“Urgh fine. I came up here to meet the VP, but come on can you blame me?” he held up an issue of the New York Times with Ray Palmer and his main staff pictured on the cover and pointed to the blonde standing next to Palmer. “Her name is Felicity Smoak, SMOAK. And there’s no smoke without fire.” He looked down at the paper. “I think she’s my soulmate.” 

“That’s what you said last week.” Ben grunted “How did that work out for you?” 

“She was a Mets fan.” Johnny wrinkled his nose. “Pinstripes forever.”

“This is a serious business meeting and the last thing we need is for you to mess it up because you’re trying to get with Palmer’s VP.” Sue sighed, “especially if her supporting the wrong baseball team causes you to set the lab on fire because of a temper tantrum.”

“How often does that actually happen?” Johnny smirked. 

“Hey Johnny, I hear the Red Sox have a real chance of beating the Yankees this year.” Ben said

“Bull shit.” Johnny frowned. 

“Eh hem.” Reed pointed at the newspaper Johnny was holding in his hand. It had burst into flame. “I see your point.” He muttered, dropping the newspaper and stamping it out. 

The elevator dinged.

“Well you can kick me out of the meeting, but you can’t stop me from saying hello.” Johnny rushed to stand next to the opening doors of the elevator. 

“The name’s Storm, Johnny Storm.” 

“Believe it or not, I have met you before.” Ray Palmer rolled his eyes as he got off the elevator. “How’s NASA, oh …wait.” He smirked. 

“Well joke's on you because I got to space anyway and now I’m a superhero.” He turned to face the woman behind Ray. “Johnny Storm, they call me the Human Torch because I’m so hot, I’m supernova.” Behind him Ben put his face in his hands.

“Felicity Smoak; certified genius, and therefore too smart to be impressed by that line.” Ray said, frowning at Johnny. 

“Let the lady speak for herself.” Johnny grinned back at Felicity. “Want to get dinner? I’m feeling a spark and where there’s – “ 

“If the next words out of your mouth use my last name as a fire pun, I’m going to hack your birth records and erase you from existence.” Felicity tilted her head. Johnny blushed and turned to glare at Ben who was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

“She just burned the Human Torch.” He wheezed. “Oh I love this girl.”

“I’m telling Alicia” Johnny muttered. 

Felicity smiled and walked over to Ben. “You must be Ben Grimm, Felicity Smoak. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Any girl who puts flyboy in his place is fine by me.” Ben held out his hand and gently shook Felicity’s. 

“Sue Storm-Richards and this is Dr. Reed Richards.” Sue smiled at Felicity. 

“We met once.” Felicity explained. “You were a guest lecturer on a panel at MIT while I was still an undergrad.” 

Reed smiled. “I’m sorry I don’t remember you...”

“That’s no surprise.” Felicity grinned. “I looked very different then. My hair was black.” 

Reed’s eyes widened. “I DO remember you. Goth girl, too smart for her own good, asked really difficult questions and annoyed all the panelists.” He smiled at Sue. “Most scientists don’t like being upstaged by a girl.” 

“I hope you taught them a lesson.” Sue grinned. Felicity blushed. 

“Well I for one am all about women’s rights” Johnny said. “Especially sexual liberation, I fully support a woman’s right to do who ever she wants.”

“So I guess you’ll understand when I say I don’t want you?” Felicity smirked as Johnny sputtered. “Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be a lady’s man. What kind of women do you usually end up with if those lines work?”

Ben grinned. “Sweetheart, I have the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Look at him. He’s steaming.” 

Johnny looked down in irritation as the collar his shirt caught fire. “This was one of my favorites.” He huffed and turned to leave. 

“Try not to set off the fire alarms on the way out.” Ben laughed as Johnny gave him the finger. 

“Don’t provoke him Ben, you know how he responds to conflict.” Sue turned back to the lab. 

“It’s not like I have eyebrows he can shave off.” Ben grumbled. 

“I’m sorry about Johnny, he’s not a bad guy once you…” Sue paused. “Well, he grows on you anyway.” 

“Like mold.” Ben muttered. 

Ray clapped his hands together. “So, shall we begin the meeting?”


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Fantastic Four was pretty cool. Felicity had to marvel at the differences between how they were treated compared to Oliver and Team Arrow. Oliver was…had been seen as a criminal. He’d been forced to hide his identity behind a mask and was forced literally underground because of his attempts to save the city. But New York wasn’t Starling. The Fantastic Four had a beautiful penthouse in the Baxter Building with a stunning view of the city. They were celebrated as heroes, rather than condemned as criminals. Oliver never had that type of recognition….and now he never would.   
“Impressive isn’t it?” Ray came to stand beside her. He saw the tears in her eyes. “Well not that impressive, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was…” Felicity shook her head. Ray nodded. 

“It takes a while to heal.” He murmured. 

“Does it ever get better?” Felicity asked. Ray tightened his mouth. “I’ll be sure to let you know.” he said finally

Turning back to Dr. Richards, he plastered on one of his fake smiles. “Well, we’re jetlagged and since we’ve got a whole week for hostage negotiations.” He grinned as Felicity muttered “it’s just a business transaction.” He turned back to Richards, smile in place. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of you.” 

“Why don’t you join us for lunch tomorrow?” Sue suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Ray smiled, “Felicity?” he turned and went towards the elevator. 

As they left, they ran into Ben who was escorting a beautiful blind woman into the penthouse. “Leaving already?” he asked. 

“We have to check into our hotel.” Ray smiled. 

“You must be Alicia” Felicity smiled, Sue had mentioned the woman earlier. “I’m Felicity Smoak.”

“Ben could not stop raving about you.” Alicia smiled in Felicity’s direction. “He told me how you hurt poor little Johnny’s feelings.” Her grinned widened and she held out her hands, Felicity took them. 

“Do you mind?” Alicia held up one of her hands and put it close to Felicity’s face. 

“No, go ahead.” Felicity gave her a small smile, “just let me take off my glasses.”

Alicia began touching her face. “Such a pretty girl.” she murmured. “No wonder Johnny’s been sulking.” 

“You just got here, beautiful.” Ben chuckled, “How do you know he’s been sulking?”

“Because a beautiful woman embarrassed him and beat him at his own game.” Alicia tilted her head. “You smile a lot.” She said, “You must be a kind person, but lately you haven’t been smiling as much.” 

“How…how did you know?” Felicity looked at her in surprise.

“The muscles around your mouth are tense.” Alicia explained. “They’re not used to frowning.” She reached out for Ben. “It was lovely to meet you, Felicity. And next time you see Johnny…” she gave an impish grin, “Don’t let that tough guy exterior fool you, inside he’s got a heart of gold.”

She and Ben turned and left. 

“Well, that was bizarre.” Ray commented when the elevator closed. “Does she have super powers too? Like mind reading?”

“You just wanted her to touch your face.” Felicity retorted. 

“Can you blame me?” Ray smiled. “I just don’t want to anger the Thing.”

“That’s a horrible name,” Felicity grimaced. “Who would come up with something that stupid.”

“That has Johnny Storm written all over it.” Ray said as they got out and caught a cab. 

“He sounds like a real winner.” Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Says the woman who used to work for Oliver Queen.” Ray was looking out the window so he missed the look of pain that crossed Felicity’s face at the mention of Oliver’s name. “I like New York.” He continued. “If this deal with the Fantastic Four pans out, I could definitely see Palmer Tech opening an office building here.” 

 

 

Johnny was perched on the second floor of the Penthouse. He’d hidden after he’d been forced to leave after setting his shirt on fire. Watching Felicity follow Reed around the lab made him even more curious about her. She was clearly a certified genius, just like Palmer had said. 

He was about to leave when he caught sight of her looking at the view. It was normal, the Baxter Building had one of the best views in Manhattan, but she appeared to be zoned out, as if her mind was somewhere else. Then a tear rolled down her cheek. Palmer walked over, they had a short conversation. He internally cursed the cosmic rays for not giving him something useful like super hearing. While the fire and flying was cool, occasionally it would be nice to have a power that wasn’t based in destruction. 

Then Felicity and Ray turned to leave, only to run into Ben and Alicia. 

“A beautiful woman embarrassed him and beat him at his own game.” Johnny heard Alicia say. He scoffed, he wasn’t sulking; he was gathering intell. Yes, Felicity had shut him down; he took that as a challenge. Then he heard what Alicia said as she was mapping out Felicity’s features.  
“…lately you haven’t been smiling as much.”

“How…How did you know?” Felicity looked surprised and a little…afraid? Was someone hurting her, was she in danger? And why did he care? He was Johnny Storm, any girl in the country would be falling over herself to get this type of attention from him. He shouldn’t waste his time fixating on the only one who wasn’t.

“Don’t let that tough guy exterior fool you, inside he’s got a heart of gold.”

Johnny snorted. He turned around and came face to face with Reed, or at least his head. The rest of him was still in the lab.

“Have I ever mentioned how completely disgusting that is.” Johnny crossed his arms. 

“Is it more or less disgusting then you hanging out up here like a stalker?” Reed’s head gave him his disapproving look. “Drop it Johnny.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Johnny said. 

“Felicity Smoak.” Reed’s frown deepened. “I know you think that her turning you down is some type of signal to annoy her until she finally caves, but that’s not the kind of person she is.” 

Johnny sighed. 

“I mean it. She’s the VP of a company that is almost certainly going to work with the Fantastic Four. I don’t want you compromising that because you wanted to add a notch to your bed post.” 

“So she’s going to be around more often?” Johnny said, hopefully. Reed’s nostrils flared.   
“Relax stretch.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “I promise not to compromise her virtue or whatever.” 

“Good, because Sue invited her and Palmer for lunch tomorrow.” Reed’s neck went back to its normal length. Johnny shuddered as he watched it leave. 

“That is so gross.”


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny stayed up all night doing “research”. He looked all over the web for as much information on Felicity as he could. There wasn’t much; a bunch of science articles from her time at MIT, pictures of her with Oliver Queen at various Queen for Mayor campaign events and Queen Consolidated functions, and finally the most recent pictures of her as the VP of Palmer Technologies. He sighed. There was nothing interesting. No spring break pictures, no pictures of her even near a night club….then he remembered. Oliver Queen owned a night club. He quickly typed it into the search bar.   
“Jackpot!” he grinned as he scrolled through the pictures of Verdant’s website. There she was. There were only about 4 candid shots. She wasn’t dressed to go clubbing, but there were pictures of her next to the bar, talking to a cute blonde bar tender and a red headed busboy. Then she was talking to…Oliver Queen. Johnny frowned, why would someone who seemed so close to Queen end up working for the man who took over his company? He sighed. The only way he’d get those answers was at lunch from the source.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

When Ray and Felicity arrived at the Baxter building for lunch they were greeted by Sue. 

“I hope you don’t mind that we had to order pizza, someone accidently torched the kitchen.” She glared behind Felicity.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Johnny entered the room his shirt smoldering…if you could call it a shirt. The sleeves were basically the only part left. “Did you need the kitchen for something?” he threw an innocent look at his sister and then smirked at Felicity. “Like what you see Smoak?”

Felicity blushed red. She hadn’t meant to stare, but even though he was a jerk Johnny was good looking. “I’ve seen better.” She forced herself to turn away. Ray raised an eyebrow. 

“Please let me clobber him, Susie.” Ben asked. “Just a little.”

“I was using the kitchen for science stuff.” Johnny leaned against the doorframe. 

“A baking soda and vinegar volcano is not ‘science stuff’. Reed groaned. 

“I was testing what happens when you add flames to the equation.” Johnny explained. “Turns out it’s a bad idea.”

“Shocking.” Reed said. 

“I had a question, and now I have my answer.” Johnny shrugged. “Plus I made crème brule. So dessert’s on me.” he turned to Felicity. “I make an excellent dessert. I’m also not ashamed to admit that I cried during Marley and Me.” 

The buzzer rang.

“Lunch is on you too.” Ben smirked as he got to get the pizza.

“Is that my wallet?” Johnny asked 

“I don’t know flyboy, why don’t you find out?” Ben waved the wallet before the elevator doors closed. 

“Damn it.” Johnny muttered. 

“Go put a shirt on Johnny.” Sue sighed, “I’m really sorry about this Felicity. He’ll stop…” she shared a look with Reed. “We’ll talk to him.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Johnny came back a few minutes later, after Ben brought up the pizzas. He sat next to Sue, which conveniently put him across from Felicity. She studiously ignored him. 

“So, Johnny. What’s it like being a superhero?” Ray Palmer was smirking from his seat next to Felicity. 

“It’s tough work, but someone has to do it.” Johnny grinned. 

“I hear Starling City has some heroes of its own. Maybe I can fly over and give them a few pointers.”

“I think they do just fine.” It was Felicity who answered, Johnny tilted his head. 

“I heard the Arrow hasn’t been seen for a while.” He remarked. “Neither has the woman in black leather.” He smirked, but it dissipated as he caught the flash of pain in her eyes. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn’t sure for what. He decided to change the subject. 

“Must be difficult living in Starling though. Earthquake machines, supersoldiers, crazy drug and weapons dealers. I’m sure the Arrow has his hands full.” He paused. 

“That’s why this project is so important to us.” Ray said. “Palmer Technologies is dedicated to making Starling the best it can be.” He reached down and gave Felicity’s hand a squeeze. “Collaborating with the Fantastic Four will provide us with expertise to be able to combat super powered threats.” Then her phone rang. 

“Sorry I…I have to take this.” She murmured as she got up and walked away from the group. “Hey Roy, …no….no I’m in New York right now….She what?....” Felicity looked over at the group. Johnny pretended to look disinterested as she left the room. She didn’t come back for another 15 minutes. 

“Sorry, a friend of mine was having computer trouble.” She gave Ray a small smile, but Johnny could see that it didn’t reach her eyes. The conversation got really boring after that; Reed, Felicity, and Ray began using long science words that he didn’t even know how to spell. That’s when he saw it. She had just pushed her hair behind her ear revealing a bar at the top. But instead of a bar it was an arrow. Johnny grinned until he saw the look on Ben’s face. 

“Johnny, why don’t I help you get that dessert you made?” Ben growled. Johnny was about to protest when Ben gripped him by the arm and all but dragged him out of the room. 

“Watch the shirt. I’ve already gone through 3 today.”

“I know; I heard you preening in front of your mirror this morning.” Ben crossed his arms. “I also know that you burned that other shirt on purpose because you wanted to get Felicity’s attention. She’s a sweet girl and doesn’t deserve whatever you have planned for her.”

“Oh I don’t think she’s as good as everyone thinks she is.” Johnny grinned. He grabbed the crème brule and put them on a tray. 

“Dessert is served.” He handed them out. When he got to Felicity he leaned in and whispered, “I know your secret.” She stiffened and glared at him. He smirked and went to hand Ray his dessert. 

 

“Well that was an interesting lunch.” Ray said as they left the Baxter building. Felicity was about to respond when her phone rang. It was a text. 

Meet me in front of the Temple in the Met’s Egyptian Gallery in one hour – J Storm

 

“Seriously?” she muttered. “How did he even get my number?” 

Ray looked over her shoulder. “Oh, I know that room. It’s pretty cool, they brought over an actual Egyptian temple…and you’re probably more interested in know how Johnny Storm got your number.” 

Then she got another text.

Stole your number off Ben’s phone while he wasn’t looking. Just in case u were wondering. – Storm

 

That was quickly followed by:

This is Johnny Storm in case you were wondering

 

“I’m not responding. That will only add fuel to the fire.” She winced as Ray laughed. “No pun intended.”

“It’s a public place.” Ray pointed out.

“You’re a bit of a stalking expert.” Felicity turned to Ray. “How do I get him to leave me alone?”

“I resent that, but I will say this; you could do worse than Johnny Storm.” Ray said slowly. 

“I’m not interested in doing anyone.” Felicity frowned. “And I meant it to sound like that.” She said when Ray cleared his throat. “It’s too soon.” 

“You need closure.” Ray said, “Whoever this guy was, I’m sure he wouldn’t have wanted you to stop living just because he was gone.” 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Johnny frowned down at his phone. There had been no response from Felicity. He wasn’t used to being ignored. He grabbed the keys to his bike and made his way to the elevator only to be stopped by Sue. 

“Where are you going?”

“The Met.” He said. 

“Try again.” Sue crossed her arms. 

“Fine. There’s this Victoria’s Secret model who’s also a yoga teacher and I’m going for a private lesson.” He smirked as Sue rolled her eyes. 

“Glad to see you’re back to normal.” Sue said softly. He smiled and walked past her. 

“Johnny,” She called “It’s not that I don’t want you dating a girl like Felicity. In fact she’d be exactly the type I would encourage you to go after, but she’s the kind of girl who warrants a serious relationship.” Sue smiled sadly. “Something you’re clearly not ready for yet.” 

Johnny huffed. “Well excuse me if I don’t like taking dating advice from the woman who was engaged to a super villain who tried to kill all of us and destroy Manhattan.” The door closed on Sue’s pained expression. He knew it was wrong to bring up Victor, but he was sick of Sue treating him like a child. Though, he probably deserved it most of the time, he mused as he went to get his bike. He drove out into the late afternoon traffic and turned towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny had been standing around for 15 minutes when she finally arrived.   
“I didn’t know whether or not you’d actually come.” He said, fidgeting. 

She crossed her arms. “So what’s my secret Storm and make it snappy because if you’re wasting my time, one of these sarcophagi is getting a brand new occupant.”

Johnny smirked and leaned in. “You’re the woman in black leather.” He looked at her reaction. He grinned. The look on her face was priceless. He was totally right. 

“I’m not the Canary.” She finally said. 

“But you do know her.” Johnny felt a surge of triumph at the slight look of panic in her eyes. “I know I’m not Noble Prize material like you and Reed, but I was capable of getting into NASA.”

“And getting kicked out of it, from what I hear.” Felicity turned and looked at the temple. The room was large and a large wall of glass with a view on Central Park. In front of the temple there was a small pond where people threw coins. 

“When I was younger the Met used to give these little badges made of metal as your admission ticket.” Johnny said. “You’d clip it to your shirt or whatever. Anyways the coin pond used to be full of them. Since the colors were different everyday it looked like a rainbow.” he looked away embarrassed as Felicity turned to face him. “Now we just get these stickers.” He muttered. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Felicity asked. 

“I really don’t know.” Johnny said. “When I first heard you were coming with Palmer I admit that my only interest was…well there’s no nice way of putting it. Then you shut me down and that…never happens. The only women I don’t objectify are Alicia and Sue. And that’s because Sue’s my sister, and well, Ben would tear me apart and throw me into the Hudson if I so much as blinked at Alicia in the wrong way. I figured there had to be a reason you didn’t want me. I saw the Arrow piercing. Put that together with the way you were so quick to defend the guy earlier and the blondeness…and the fact that picturing you in a leather outfit was really…” he caught the look on Felicity’s face and cleared his throat. “I figured you had a connection to them. Which would explain why you weren’t interested. The whole internet thinks the woman in black leather and the Arrow are a thing.” 

“Not bad Sherlock.” Felicity murmured. 

“So, what’s he like?” Johnny prodded. 

Felicity looked down at the small reflecting pool. “I…I don’t think we’ve quite gotten to that point yet.”

“But could we?” Johnny asked. “Be friends, or at least people who talk about stuff. You wouldn’t believe it, but sometimes it gets pretty lonely being a superhero. There’s really no one you can talk about your day with.” 

Felicity bit her lip. Her eyes had a look that made it seem as if she were remembering something. Finally she softly said. “Somehow, I really doubt that you don’t have anyone who listens to you.” 

“Well sure, there’s people.” He leaned against the wall. “Not to brag, but I’ve literally got women lining down the block. But none that really want to listen.” 

“Well, if this deal goes through I suppose we’ll be seeing more of each other.” Felicity said. 

“Oh I sincerely hope so.” Johnny smirked. Felicity gave a small snort, Then she laughed. The laughter wouldn’t stop. Suddenly she was crying. 

“Hey,” Johnny pushed off the wall and put his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down he tried to get a look at her face. “If my flirting is so bad I swear, I’ll stop.” 

“No it’s just…” Felicity hiccupped as the tears came down. She turned away embarrassed as people started to stare. “I’m usually…making all these…stupid accidental sexual innuendoes whenever I get nervous or…distracted…and I…” She pulled away. 

“So, should I be offended that you haven’t once said one around me?” Johnny asked. She gave a small cough that could have been a laugh

“If it makes you feel better I’ve thought them.” Felicity turned to look out at the park. She slowed her breathing and gradually stopped crying. Johnny came to stand next to her. “It’s beautiful.” She murmured. 

“It’s also freezing.” Johnny muttered. “Winter in New York isn’t fun, for normal people who don’t have a base temperature of 200 degrees.” 

“You are pretty hot.” Felicity said. Then put a hand to her mouth in shock. “I meant…”

“Yes!” Johnny pumped a fist in the air. “I officially warrant an awkward sexual innuendo.”

“You might not be so happy about that.” Felicity said “Just wait until you unlock my babble.” 

“Challenge accepted” Johnny grinned. 

“People are staring.” Felicity turned to look at one of the guards who was glaring at them.

“Let them.” Johnny waved his hand dismissively. He gave her a cocky grin. “Admit it Smoak; you don’t hate me.” 

“I’ve definitely dealt with worse.” She murmured, 

“Friends?” He held out his hand. For a moment it looked like she wasn’t going to take it. He panicked, but then she gave him a genuine smile; the first real one he’d seen since he’d met her, and took his hand. 

“Friends.” 

“Is that Johnny Storm?” a woman across the room whispered, but it echoed loud enough for them to hear. Johnny turned and put his hand on Felicity’s back. 

“Let’s go this way.” He said as he steered her out of the gallery. “There’s a gallery dedicated to Hatshepsut that I think you might find interesting.”

“You know who Hatshepsut is?” Felicity said. 

“Like I said yesterday; I’m all about girl power.” Johnny’s playboy grin slipped when Felicity gave him a look. “I really liked Indiana Jones and read a ton of books on Ancient Egypt because I wanted to go mummy hunting.” He muttered. “How is it I can’t lie to you?” 

Felicity chuckled. “I once dressed up as Indy for Halloween. Hat and everything.”

“Everything?” Johnny smiled. He hoped he wasn’t pushing his luck. The last time he’d tried flirting with her she’d cried and he really couldn’t bear to see her cry again. There had been so much pain in her eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Johnny stopped in his tracks. Felicity paused in the door way of one of the galleries. “Ready to give me a tour, Dr. Jones?” 

“You’re playing with fire, Smoak.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Sooo. You and the Torch seem to have worked out your issues.” Ray commented as they left the Baxter building the next day. Felicity had spent the day with Sue going over possible improvements to the Fantastic Four’s computer systems. “Storm even managed to keep his shirt on today.”   
“Sadly.” Felicity muttered as she scrolled through the data Sue had given her on her tablet. “I mean- “ she looked up in embarrassment. 

“What exactly happened when you went to meet him yesterday?” Ray looked at her questioningly. “Or is it the sort of thing you shouldn’t talk about with your boss. Though you not answering is really answering…” He quirked his head. 

“We bonded over a mutual love of fedoras and treasure hunting.” Felicity said. “How was your meeting with Dr. Richards?”

“Yeah, about that.” Ray stopped “What would you say to a more permanent partnership with the Four?”

“Define permanent.” Felicity frowned. 

“Palmer Tech is buying the 2 levels under the Fantastic four in the Baxter building and is opening up a branch in New York.” Ray said quickly. 

“And you didn’t think to consult with me first?” Felicity hissed. “I’m your Vice President.”

“About that,” Ray passed a hand through his hair. “We’re going to need a senior member of the company to oversee the plans and run the lab. Seeing as I’m the CEO, I’m needed at the main building in Starling, but as the VP.

“So I’m expendable.” Felicity frowned.

“That’s not what I meant.” Ray exhaled loudly. “I’m saying that there’s no one more qualified or that I’d trust to oversee this. Plus you already have them eating out of the palm of your hand. Grimm thinks you walk on water, I’m sure Sue would be grateful with one more woman around, Richards is probably already getting you a special lab coat, and Johnny….is Johnny.”

“I can’t just leave Starling.” Felicity insisted stubbornly. 

“I’m not asking you to do that…yet.” Ray said. “I’m extending your stay here for 3 more weeks. Then you can go back to Starling and make your decision. If you don’t want the job, I won’t force you…but it will mean that someone else will get to play with that super processor you and Sue were plotting to create.” 

He sighed. “Think it over. I’m going back to Starling tonight to bring the plans to the board. I’ll see you in 3 weeks. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take the subway back to the hotel. I’ve heard that it’s dangerous and I want to try it.” 

 

Starling City

“I just got off the phone with Felicity.” Digg murmured as Roy and Laurel came down the stairs. 

“When’s she coming back?” Roy asked. “We need her; especially if Laurel’s going to be out in the field.”

Digg gave the two of them a disapproving frown and shook his head. “She’s staying in New York for an additional 3 weeks…and she also might have to move there.” 

“WHAT?!” Roy looked at Digg in shock. “She can’t just abandon us.” 

“Did she say why?” Laurel asked. 

“Apparently Palmer Tech is creating a new research department in connection to the Fantastic Four and she’s been asked to oversee it.” Digg sighed as he took in the angry expression on Roy’s face and the confused one on Laurel’s. 

“She can’t just…” Roy turned and slammed his hands on the table. “How could she?” 

“Roy this is her job.” Digg said evenly. 

“I mean, I know we all cared about Oliver, but that’s no excuse for leaving just because…” he made an angry gesture towards the bloody sword that Merlyn had brought. 

“Roy.” Digg’s tone contained a warning. 

“No you don’t get it.” Roy turned to look at Digg. “We can’t do this without her and without all this…Oliver saved my life. Not just because he stopped that psycho from murdering me, but because he trained me. He stuck by me even when the Mirakuru turned me into a monster. All of you did. Sara and Oliver died to protect this city and now Felicity is running away.” He looked down. “Without Arsenal, I go back to being just a screw-up nobody from the glades. This is my home, my family. We’ve lost so much and we can’t lose that too.” 

“There’s no guarantee that she takes the job. She said the next three weeks are a trial run. Then she’s coming back to Starling. That’s when she’s finalizing her decision.” 

“So Palmer’s forcing her.” Roy said viciously. 

“She needs this.” Laurel murmured. “I’ve mourned Oliver and Sara once; I know what she’s going through. Moving to New York is a healthier way to deal with the pain than the bottom of a bottle or a bunch of pills.”

“But what about the team?” Roy said. 

“Sometimes you have to do what’s best for yourself. What’s best for Felicity might not be what’s best for the team.” Laurel said. “But that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t do it.” She turned to Roy. “You said this team was your family. As Felicity’s family it’s our job to support her decision, not matter what.” 

Digg nodded his agreement. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

 

Baxter Building

 

Johnny tried to look disinterested, but he could barely contain himself. “So Smoak’s staying?”

“That’s what I just said.” Reed sighed. 

“And she’s going to be staying in the Baxter Building?”

“NOT in our apartment.” Sue glared. “She’s getting her own place a few floors down. And NO I am not going to tell you which room.”

“I didn’t ask.” Johnny picked up one of Reed’s physics books and began to pretend to read it. 

“You didn’t have to.” Alicia grinned. 

“Don’t think we’re fooled just because you kept your distance and managed to keep your clothes on.” Ben crossed his arms. “You hurt this girl…” 

“And you’ll clobber me a new face. I know.” Johnny rolled his eyes and tossed the book down and got up. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going out, because, contrary to what you all seem to believe, I do have a life outside of plotting to get Felicity to sleep with me.” He grabbed his jacket and keys. “Night losers. Enjoy staying home and playing shuffleboard or whatever it is geriatrics do to feel their glory days.”

“He hasn’t given up on trying to seduce her.” Ben said after the elevators closed. 

“No,” Sue said thoughtfully. “No he hasn’t.”

 

Felicity heard a knock on her hotel door. 

“Ray, I thought you left for Star –“ she opened the door to see Johnny standing outside. “Ling. Um what are you doing here?” 

“Well it’s Friday night…” Johnny said. “We’re both two young people in the city that never sleeps…” he grinned. 

“I thought we’d agreed to just be friends.” Felicity said as Johnny swept into her hotel room and started going through her clothes. 

“Which is why I bought us tickets to see a show.” Johnny pulled two tickets out of his pocket and waved them in front of Felicity. “Unless of course you had other plans.” He smirked at the ice cream she had bought earlier. “Let me guess; pyjamas and orange is the new black?” He went back to riffling through her suitcase. “Pretty.” He said holding up one of her bras. “I would definitely not mind seeing this one again.” 

“Give it back.” Felicity made a grab for it as Johnny held it up over his head.

“Here we go.” He’d pulled out a simple flattering black and red dress. “I think pink is more your color, but let’s live dangerously shall we?” 

“This one has a giant slit in the back.” Felicity said. 

“Does it?” Johnny feigned innocence. “I didn’t notice.” 

“There’s also the problem that it’s about 0 degrees outside.” Felicity crossed her arms. 

“Oh right.” Johnny frowned. “My powers protect me from having to deal with a New York winter.” 

“Wouldn’t being cold cause you to lose your powers?” Felicity asked as she picked out a warmer outfit. 

“Reed ran some tests. It would have to be…some ridiculous number below Zero for my powers to be neutralized.” Johnny shrugged. “I wasn’t paying attention. As long as I don’t go to Mars I’ll be fine.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you got kicked out of NASA.” Felicity said dryly. “How did you manage that exactly?”

Johnny felt a small surge of relief that she didn’t know. Though his private life was an open book, the details of his expulsion from NASA weren’t public knowledge. Usually he would have bragged about this particular escapade, but he knew Felicity wouldn’t be impressed. “That’s a story for another day.” He grinned. “Change; we’re having dinner, then seeing the show.” He sat on the bed and gave her an expectant look. 

“I’m not changing in front of you.” Felicity rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. 

“Oh come on.” Johnny whined. “Friends change in front of friends all the time. You’ve seen me shirtless, it’s only fair.” 

“What show are we seeing anyway?” 

“It’s called Once. Sue’s been raving about it and it’s going off Broadway. I’ve been meaning to see it, but…” he gave an embarrassed cough. “It’s not the kind of show I could take any of my usual dates to; it’s sort of a love story and well…”

“Taking a date to a romantic musical gives her the idea you want to get serious.” He could practically hear Felicity’s eye roll. “Why don’t you just go by yourself?”

“Because Johnny Storm is not the type of man who goes to see musicals.” Johnny frowned. 

“Third person. Really?” Felicity stepped out of the bathroom.

“Wow.” Johnny said, “You look. – “

“If you say smoking…” Felicity gave him that irritated look that he was becoming increasingly familiar with.

“If you keep making that face, it’ll freeze that way.” Johnny sighed dramatically, “Which would be such a shame…”

“So why are you taking me?”

“Like I said; I want to see it before it goes off and seeing as we’re friends you won’t get the wrong impression.” Johnny looked smug. “Plus you get the authentic New York experience of seeing a play; and not one of the touristy ones like Wicked. So everyone wins. Ready to go?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes lyrics from the song "Falling Slowly" from Once. It's beautiful and I thought that Felicity might connect with it. There's also a few spoilers if you were planning on watching the movie Once. (Which I totally recommend.) The play recently closed on Broadway, but it was amazing. 
> 
> I own nothing. The lyrics come from this song.

            The show was good. Johnny thought it was beautiful, though he’d never admit it. The music was amazing and the story was great. During the last song he looked over at Felicity; she had tears in her eyes.

           

 

            At first Felicity was fine. She was caught up in the music and the story. Then the story began hitting a little too close to home. She watched as the woman and man danced around their emotions. Both clearly in love and denying it at every turn. Yet Felicity knew they wouldn’t and couldn’t end up together. The story would be cheapened. Felicity watched in pain as the man ultimately walked away and the woman accepted it. Then there was the song.

 

_“Words fall through me and always fool me and I can’t react. Games that never amount to more than they’re meant will play themselves out.”_

 

            It was the beautiful and heart-wrenching plea of lost love

 

_“Take this sinking boat and point it home, we’ve still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice; you’ve made it now.”_

            She felt the tears. Would they ever stop? She hated always being a blubbering mess, but this play, this song…it was all too real.

 

_“Words that take me and erase me. and I'm painted black. You have suffered enough and warred with yourself; it’s time that you won.”_

 

            “Oliver.” She whispered softly, fighting the pain in her chest. She hoped Johnny hadn’t heard her.

 

_“Take it all. I played the cards too late. Now it’s gone.”_

 

            As the last keystrokes of the piano died away the two actors were left in semi-darkness. Felicity looked away and came face to face with a very concerned Johnny Storm.

 

            “Are you okay?” he asked as the rest of the audience began applauding. Felicity gave a shrug and turned towards the stage to applaud. She really didn’t want to talk about it; especially not with Johnny.

 

            “I can see why Sue loved it so much.” Johnny said as they walked outside. Felicity nodded.

 

            “The musicians were really good.” He tried again, but Felicity still didn’t say anything.

 

            “Did you like it?” he asked.

 

            She nodded. “Thanks for inviting me.”

 

            “What did Queen do to you?” Johnny said. Felicity froze.

 

            “I’m not sure what – “

 

            “You’re a terrible liar Felicity.” Johnny crossed his arms. “You’ve been crying on and off since I met you. Add to that the fact that you used to work for him and I heard you say his name while you were crying during the show. Put all that together with Oliver Queen’s reputation and –“

 

            SMACK

 

            Johnny clutched his face in shock.

 

            “Don’t you dare judge Oliver. You didn’t know him and you don’t exactly have the world’s cleanest reputation either.”

 

            “I’ve done a lot of stupid things but I’ve never cheated on a woman.” Johnny retorted. “I’ve never been in a committed relationship with a woman and screwed someone else. Especially not her sister.” He grabbed Felicity’s hand before she could smack him again. “The women who date Oliver Queen tend to get hurt. What happened to you?”

 

            Felicity closed her eyes. “This was a mistake…I…I need to go.” She pulled away and ran.

 

            “Felicity, wait” Johnny was about to follow when a camera flash stopped him.

 

            “Is that your girlfriend, Johnny?” the paparazzi asked. Johnny grabbed the camera and set it on fire.

 

            “What the hell?” The man yelled. Johnny pulled some cash out of his wallet and threw it at him.

 

            “Buy a new one.” Then he turned and started down the street; but Felicity was already long gone.

 

_______________________________________________________________

            The door banged open. Johnny groaned.

 

            “Out of bed. Now.” Sue looked furious.

 

            “ so loud.” Johnny muttered.

 

            “You have 2 seconds to get up before I have Ben come in and drag you out.”

 

            “ ‘s really bright ‘n ere.” Johnny slurred as he tried to get to his feet.

 

            “It’s 1:30” Sue glared.

 

            “Johnny.” A voice whined from his bed.

 

            “This is Mandy.” He said as he grabbed a pair of boxers.

 

            “I’m Mandy.” Said another voice from the other side of his bed.

 

            “Right, right.” He could feel the disappointment and irritation rolling off Sue. “That’s Mandy and this is…”

 

            “Cindy.”

 

            Sue bit her lip. “I’m sure the two of you can show yourselves out. Johnny has a family meeting.” She glared as the two girls hurriedly picked up their clothes and left.

 

            “Thanks Sis.” Johnny yawned. “You saved me from having to deliver my morning after speech.”

 

            “I’m sure they can get it from any random woman in the tri-state area.” Sue hissed. She grabbed Johnny’s ear.

 

            “Ow ow ow.” Johnny said as she led him out into the living room.

 

            “Move.” Sue pushed him. Reed, Ben and Alicia were sitting in the living room. There was a pot of coffee on the table in front of them.

 

            “Coffee!” Johnny went to grab it, but Reed reached out and grabbed the pot. He extended his arm about four feet behind him so it was well out of Johnny’s reach.

 

            “You can have the coffee after.” He said.

 

            “Is this an intervention?” Johnny said. “Because I think I should have pants on for this.”

 

            “It’s not like it’s anything we haven’t seen before.” Ben grunted.

 

            “Alright.” Johnny threw himself down on the couch opposite them. “What is it this time?”

 

            Sue grabbed a magazine and threw it down on the table. Johnny picked it up.

 

**_Storm’s secret love affair goes up in smoke_ **

 

            There was a picture of Johnny and the back of Felicity’s head. Then a picture of him at the club he’d gone to after.

 

            “Oh.” Johnny said. “There must have been someone else with a camera. Damn cell phones.”

 

            “That’s all you’ve got to say for yourself? Damn cell phones?” Sue said.

 

            “What do you want me to say?” Johnny looked longingly at the coffee.

 

            “What were you doing with Felicity?”

 

            “Well we weren’t having a secret love affair if that’s what you’re implying.” Johnny sighed. “We decided to be friends and as friends I took her to see a musical. It’s not my fault it made her cry.” It was Queen’s fault. Johnny thought to himself. Whatever the jerk had done to her, he’d make him pay for it.

 

            “The article says you had an argument.” Ben growled

           

            “And you believe everything the gossip rags say?” Johnny shook his head. “If half of what they said was true Alicia would be pregnant with my love child after cheating on you. Not that any of us could blame her.”

 

            “Calm down Ben.” Reed reached around Sue and put a calming hand on Ben’s shoulder in an attempt to stop him from jumping across the table and attacking Johnny. “This isn’t just this one magazine Johnny. It’s all over the internet. Everyone’s convinced that you and Felicity were in a secret relationship and that last night she broke up with you; after which you drowned your sorrows in body shots.”

 

            “Oh yeah.” Johnny grinned. “those were – “ he stopped when he caught the expression on Sue’s face. “Um did any of the articles or gossip blogs get a picture of the front of her face or identify her?”

 

            “No” Ben said.

 

            “Well that’s good.” Johnny said.

 

            “What did you say to her?’ Sue said.

 

            “I just asked her why she was crying…and I may have said some bad things about Oliver Queen.”

 

            “What does Oliver Queen have to do with this?” Reed frowned.

 

            “I was trying to find out, but the second I mentioned his name she shut down.” Johnny looked hopefully over Reed’s shoulder. “Can I have my coffee now?”

 

            The elevator opened, letting Felicity into their apartment.

 

            “I just got off the phone with Ray and…” she took in the scene in front of her. “I can come back.”

 

            “Wait.” Johnny sped across the room. “Look I’m sorry about yesterday and –”  He slammed into one of Sue’s force fields.

 

            “Go put some pants on, Johnny.” Sue used the force field to push him towards his room.

 

            “But.”

           

            Reed’s hand shut the door, locking him out of the conversation.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

            “Sorry about that, Felicity.” Reed smiled. “Family meeting.”

 

            “I’m guessing it had something to do with this?” she held up her tablet where the same picture from the magazine was displayed. “Johnny and I weren’t secretly having an affair.”

 

            “We know.” Ben said.

 

            “So I just talked to Ray and he said the board approved the project.” Felicity gave them a tight smile. “We’re officially beginning the initial stages tomorrow.”

 

            “You’re still planning on working with us?” Reed actually looked nervous.

 

            Felicity gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be here first thing tomorrow.” She turned to leave. “Oh and tell Johnny that there’s a girl named Cindy downstairs who’s saying she left her underwear in his room with her number attached and that when he finds it, he should call her.”

 

            Reed, Sue, Ben and Alicia gave a collective sigh of exasperation.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“We’re getting our butts kicked.” Roy growled as he and Laurel came back to the lair. 

“Sorry.” Digg looked up from Felicity’s computers. “I’m not as fast as Felicity.” 

Roy tossed his bow down onto the table. “I’m having a really hard time staying supportive.” He said. “Especially after that article 3 days ago.” 

“Not this again.” Digg groaned. They’d seen the article detailing Johnny Storm’s doomed romance with a mysterious blonde and ever since Roy had been convinced that Felicity had left them because she was rebounding from Oliver’s death with Johnny Storm. 

“That woman in the picture was Felicity.” Roy insisted. 

“She’s way too smart to fall for someone like Johnny Storm.” Digg looked at the ceiling in annoyance. “As someone who’s dated Thea Queen, you should know that the paparazzi only gets it right about 20% of the time.” 

“Whether or not she’s dating the Human Torch is irrelevant.” Laurel sighed as she took off her jacket. “We need a better solution. There’s been an increase in crime in the Glades and we need a more qualified person behind the computers.” She winced as she looked at the new cuts and bruises on her arms. “We need your help in the field.”

“I think I can help.” The 3 members of Team Arrow turned to see Ray Palmer entering the lair. “Cool set up.” He remarked as he glanced around the lair. “Nice fern” 

“What are you doing here?” Roy asked 

“Saving your butts.” Ray said. “You need a computer specialist; I need combat training so I have a solution for both our problems.” He grinned as he took in their shocked faces. “I know Felicity worked for the Arrow and I know the Arrow is Oliver Queen. I figured it out after about the third time she rushed out of work with ‘personal problems’” he made air quotes. Standing in front of the case holding Oliver’s suit he looked around in confusion. “Where is Queen, anyway?” 

“He’s dead.” Laurel’s words made him freeze. Slowly he turned to face her. 

“Well that explains it. He was her Anna…sort of.” He murmured. 

“Why do you need combat training?” Roy crossed his arms. “And why should we trust you? For all we know, you sent Felicity to New York because you wanted her out of the way in order to infiltrate our team.” 

“I sent her to New York because this deal with the Fantastic Four could be the beginning of a partnership which launches the next age of technological innovation.” Ray looked at the computer set up. “I need combat training because, while I want to help this city, a friend recently told me that it takes much more than a costume and cool toys to be a hero. I think I need to listen to her.” 

“We’ll give you a test run tomorrow.” Digg said. “Be here at 7:30. If you don’t get us killed, we’ll consider training you.” 

Ray nodded and left. 

“I don’t trust him.” Roy said. 

“He may be the only option we have.” Laurel said. 

 

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Johnny was sitting on the table over her head. She was setting up a computer system in Reed’s lab. He’d given her a space and she was currently underneath the desk adjusting the wires. 

“I’m not avoiding you.” Felicity said. 

“Really? Let’s see…” Johnny said. “You blew off lunch with me yesterday. You sat next to Ben during the staff meeting when there was a seat next to me. You talked science with Reed for hours in order to bore me to sleep so you could leave without saying goodbye.” 

“It’s all about you isn’t?” Felicity said. 

“Just talk to me.” Johnny said. 

“Firstly, I had to supervise the workers during lunch yesterday. As for the staff meeting, the seat next to Ben was closer. You try wearing heels all day. It hurts, so excuse me if I didn’t want to walk all the way around the table specifically to cater to your ego. And talking science with Reed is in my job description.” 

“I have a present for you.” Johnny shook a small wrapped square box. 

“What is it?” Felicity popped her head out from under the desk. 

“Open it.” Johnny fidgeted as she took the present from his hands. “It’s the soundtrack from Once.” He finally said. “Sorry, you were taking so long unwrapping it. 

“Old habit.” Felicity murmured as she held the CD. “When I was little we didn’t have a lot of money. I always saved my wrapping paper so my mom could reuse it during the 8 nights of Hanukah.”

“Oh.” Johnny didn’t know how to process this information. “Look I get that something happened to you and if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine…but consider this a peace offering.” 

Felicity tilted her head. “This whole being patient and understanding isn’t really your thing is it?” 

“No, but for you I’m willing to try.” Johnny gave her his signature ‘I’m trustworthy’ smile. Felicity smirked. 

“How’s Cindy?” she asked as she ducked down underneath the desk. 

“Cindy?” Johnny asked confused. 

“The girl who was here 3 nights ago.” Felicity smirked. “I met her downstairs. She said the two of you were in love.” 

“Well…she…I.” Johnny sputtered. He could feel the heat rising to his face. Then he realized it was actual heat because he’d set himself on fire. Felicity was standing in front of him with a fire extinguisher. 

“Do NOT burn my babies.” She said as she sprayed him with the nozzle 

“Sorry. Where did that even come from?” he pointed to the fire extinguisher. 

“I got it in case you misbehaved.” Felicity grinned at Johnny’s insulted expression. 

“Like a spray bottle for a dog?” He raised an eyebrow. She looked pointedly at his ruined clothes. 

“I’ll just…go change.” Johnny muttered. He rushed out of the room.

“Thanks for the CD.” Felicity called after him. She put the fire extinguisher back under her desk. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = = = = = 

 

“So Lover boy, how did she like your mix tape?” Ben smirked as Johnny stalked past him. He was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. Johnny set it on fire. 

“She’s really got you wound up.” Ben chuckled. “I really like this girl. She’s good for you.”

“I don’t know why I even bother.” Johnny growled. “It’s not like she’s interested.”

Ben silently looked at the coffee table.

“Thing, what aren’t you telling me?” Johnny frowned. 

Ben sighed. “I overheard a conversation between Reed and Palmer.” He began slowly. “Felicity recently lost someone she cared about. Two people actually.” 

Johnny sat down. “I feel like an ass.” 

“Well that’s not anything new.” Ben muttered. 

“We’ve got an alert.” Reed said. “There’s an armed robbery going on downtown. They’ve got hostages. Suit up.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Danny Brickwell.” Ray said as the team trooped down the stairs after a grueling night patrolling the glades.  
“Who?”

“He’s the man behind the rising crime in the glades.” Ray pulled up a news report. “Watch.” 

The news was showing footage of a man surrounded by a group of armed men. 

“Those are the men who got released yesterday.” Laurel said. “We didn’t have enough evidence to charge them, so they were able to walk free.” She glared at the screen. “It’s been happening too often lately.”

“And now we know why.” Digg watched as Brickwell demanded that the police leave the glades. 

“What could he possible gain by taking over the glades?” Roy said angrily. “The people here have next to nothing. They’ve had their homes destroyed twice in the last 2 years.” 

“He probably thinks they’re easy targets.” Ray frowned. “He knows the Arrow hasn’t been seen in a while. He’s also picking the most vulnerable part of the city, which also has the least pull in the mayor’s office.” He glared. “I guess a bunch of dead poor people doesn’t matter when you’re looking for campaign donations.” 

“You’re the CEO of the multi-billion dollar tech company.” Roy crossed his arms.

“Doesn’t stop me from caring.” Ray said. 

“We’re going to need to step up our game if we want to take down this guy. He’s got an army.” Laurel said. 

Digg nodded, turning to Ray he asked. “Do you think Felicity’s new friends in New York will help us?” 

“There’s only one way to find out.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Johnny didn’t know how to react around Felicity. When he’d flown back after saving the bank hostages she seemed normal. She’d smiled and made a few less than appropriate comments about his uniform. Which, judging from her blush, was a completely involuntary reaction. While he was happy that she found him attractive, what he really wanted was to talk to her; to apologize for being such a jerk. He’d gone to change into regular clothes, because serious conversations were not be had in spandex, but by the time he came back she was gone. 

“Sue.”

“No.” 

“Pleeeeease.” He whined. “Just hear me out.” He sat on a chair in Reed and Sue’s room. 

“I am not giving you her apartment number.” Sue glared. 

“Then I guess I’m going to knock on every door in the Baxter Building until I find her.” Johnny got to his feet. “It’ll take forever, but I’m going to do it.”

“Why won’t you leave this poor girl alone?” Sue looked at him. 

“Because this is about so much more than just sleeping with her.” Johnny said. “I care about her feelings.” He sighed “And I know the threesome after seeing the musical with her was a bad idea. I was confused and I fell back into old patterns. I just. I want to see if I can try to be with another person. The endless string of one night stands is… I’m not saying I’m completely past it, but I want to try.” 

Sue looked at him curiously. “You can prove it to me…by knocking on every door in the Baxter building until you find her.” She gave a smirk as he groaned. 

“Sue, you’re evil.” 

“I’m your sister. Tormenting you is in my job description.” 

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

There was a knock at Felicity’s door. When she opened it she found Johnny standing there. A look of relief crossed his face when he saw it was her. 

“Oh thank god.” He gasped grabbing her and hugging her. “Is it really you? I’ve been knocking on every door in this place to find you.” He pulled away and gave her an intense look. “You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

“Um, do you want to come in?” she asked, straightening her shirt. She stepped back as he entered. 

“Love what you’ve…not done with the place.” He gestured around.

“Well I don’t know if I’m going to be accepting the position yet.” Felicity admitted. “I’m holding off on the whole home improvement thing until I’m 100% sure New York is for me.”

“I know about your friend that died.” Johnny said finally. “Was it the Arrow?” 

Felicity looked away. “Johnny.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just listen.” He took a breath. “I’m not good with this…feelings thing. I’m trying to say that, as your friend, who also happens to be a hero, I’d be the perfect person to talk to about this. I won’t pretend to know what you’re going through, but I will listen. Please don’t turn down the job because I’m an ass. Sue would kill me and Reed would never recover.” 

There was another knock at the door. Felicity opened it to find Reed. 

“Is this a bad time?” he asked. “I need to talk to Johnny and Sue said he’d probably be here by now.”

Felicity let him in. Reed fidgeted nervously. 

“Johnny have you been hiding stuff in my lab again?” 

“No” Johnny crossed his arms and glared. “Why?”

“One of the canisters with my cosmic radiation samples is missing.” Reed said. “Are you sure you didn’t hide it?”

“I’m not stupid, Reed.” Johnny said. “I might hide a manual or two but I’d never mess with anything dangerous. When did it go missing?”

“I don’t know.” Reed admitted. 

They were interrupted by Felicity’s phone ringing.

“Digg?...What?...No…I….oh god….I’ll see what I can do…ok…hang on.” She turned to Johnny and Reed. 

“A crazy man has taken the glades hostage. It’s too much for Team Arrow to handle.” She looked sheepishly. “I hate to ask this, but a lot of very innocent people are in danger.”

“Anything you need.” Johnny said. “We have a plane that doubles as a car…or it’s a car that doubles as a plane. Whatever, we can fly there and help out.” 

“What about my missing sample?” Reed said. 

“There are people who need us.” Johnny said. “Come on Mr. Fantastic, suit up.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So what do you think of the Fantasticar?” Johnny asked when the 5 of them were airborne. 

“First off, terrible name. Secondly it’s like combining the worst parts of flying and being carsick.” Felicity shouted. “At least with an airplane you have the option of not looking outside. This…this is AAAAAAAAAH.”

Johnny pulled the plane into a loop. 

“JOHNNY” Felicity shouted as she grabbed on to him.

“We have seatbelts.” He smirked. “Though I can’t complain about the results, relax Smoak. I’m a good pilot.” 

“We are trying to avert a crisis.” She said through gritted teeth. “Not reenacting Top Gun.”

“But you have to admit I’d look great in the sunglasses and bomber jackect.”

“Will the two of you stop flirting?” Ben growled. “I’m trying to get into the zone here. How much longer till we get to Starling?”

“10 more minutes.” Johnny said. 

Felicity’s phone went off again. She answered. “John?...We’re on our way…WHAT?.” She looked at the others in the car. “I may have an explanation.” She hung up. 

“Reed, I think I know what happened to your radiation sample.”

 

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

“Where is he?” Felicity said when they entered the lair. Digg pointed at the table.

“Hi Felicity!” Ray squeaked. He was standing on the table and was only about 8 inches tall. 

“What did you do?” 

“I may have borrowed, with the complete intention of returning, a canister of cosmic radiation.” Ray looked sheepishly at the Fantastic Four. “I wanted to run a few tests on my suit.”

“So now he’s tiny?” Johnny looked at Ray bewildered. 

“Check this out!” Ray suddenly grew to be about twice his normal size. 

“GO BACK” Roy shouted. “You’re going to break the equipment.”

“Sorry.” Ray shrunk back down to the 8 inches. “I haven’t quite figured out how to get back to my regular size.”

“I’d say that’s karma.” Reed glared at him. “When this crisis is over, you and I are going to have a very long discussion about professional boundaries.”

“And then we can give you a lift to the Smurf Village.” Johnny snorted. He turned to the rest of the team. “Johnny Storm.”

“We know.” Digg and Roy grumbled. 

“I’m sensing some hostility here.” Johnny tilted his head. “Do you have sisters I’ve…” he looked nervously at Felicity. “hung out with?” 

“She’s standing next to you.” Digg crossed his arms. Johnny looked at Felicity

“I don’t really see the family resemblance…umph” Felicity elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Sergeant John Diggle” Digg reached out his hand and gave him a bone crushing hand shake. “Special Forces.”

“Noted.” Johnny said shaking his hand and wincing in pain.

“Roy Harper.” Roy was next to shake Johnny’s hand, giving him a similarly strong handshake. “Code name Arsenal because I have a lot of weapons. And this is Laurel.” He motioned behind him to where Laurel was standing. “She’s a lawyer who beats up bad guys in her spare time.” 

“Especially those who mistreat women.” Laurel glared at Johnny. 

“We’re not even dating yet and they’re already planning where to dump my body.” Johnny grumbled. 

“Yet?” Digg asked as he nonchalantly began cleaning his gun.

“What’s the story on this Brickwell guy?” Ben asked before Johnny’s mouth got him in trouble. 

“He’s managed to frighten the mayor so much that she pulled all police out of the glades.” Roy said 

“We’ve been working overtime, trying to answer every 911 call we can; since the police are no longer answering.” Digg added, “but it’s not enough.”

“We can’t figure out where he’s hiding.” Laurel added. 

Felicity walked over to her computers. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll have a location for you.” Johnny watched in fascination as her fingers flew across the keyboard. She was in total concentration mode; muttering ideas and frowning at her screens.

Roy went to stand next to Johnny. “You’ve got it bad.” He muttered. 

“What?” Johnny gave him an irritated noise. 

“You’re not the first hero to look at her in that way while she works.” Roy looked sadly at the display case which held the Arrow’s costume. 

“He loved her.” Johnny murmured. 

Roy nodded.

“Did she love him?” Johnny was terrified of the answer, but he desperately wanted to know.

“GOT HIM!” Felicity punched the air in triumph. Turning to face the others she said. “He’s hiding in the abandoned glades police station.”

“I swear criminals go out of their way to be ironic.” Sue grumbled. 

“Thank goodness you’re back.” Laurel said as she grabbed her bag. “Palmer’s not nearly as good as you.

“Hey!” Ray squeaked indignantly from the table. 

“Um Felicity.” Roy pointed to the screen. “We’ve got serious trouble.” 

Brickwell had dragged an entire family out into the middle of the street; behind him stood his entire crew. 

“People of Starling City.” He shouted. “I am tired of people in Halloween costumes interfering with my operations. There are 5 people in this family. 6 if you count the unborn child this woman is carrying. For every hour you do not bring me the red archer and the woman in black, I will shoot one member of this family. Then I will move on to another family. This will continue until the masked freaks are delivered to me.” He pointed his gun menacingly at the youngest of the children. “You have one hour until this one dies.” 

“Everyone needs to go.” Felicity grabbed extra comms and handed them to the Fantastic Four. “Set up a perimeter on the rooftops and wait until my signal.” 

“What’s that going to be?” Reed asked. 

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Felicity grinned. 

“I’m coming too!” Ray made his way to the edge of the table.

“You’re staying here.” Roy grabbed him and put him on the computer table. “The last thing we need to is to worry about you getting stepped on.” 

The group made their way to the stairs. Ben turned annoyed. “Johnny, come on.” He shouted. 

“One second.” Johnny grabbed Felicity, dipped her and kissed her. “Let’s go kick some ass!” he said as he left the lair.

Felicity sat in her chair, stunned. 

Ray smirked. “And here I thought you didn’t like Johnny Storm.” 

“Ray if you don’t shut up I’m going to have Reed come back in here and put you up on the highest ledge he can find.”

“So what’s your plan?” he watched curiously as Felicity began typing furiously at her keyboard. 

“Some of the cars in that street have satellite radio.” She grinned. “Which means I can hack them.” 

“What do you have some sort of virus that can detonate them?” Ray snorted, then looked in surprise at the look of glee on Felicity’s face. “Of course you do.” He muttered. “Laurel’s right I’m useless.” 

“No.” Felicity said “You’re just a little too over enthusiastic.” She patted him on the head. “You’ll get better with time. I think you’re quite…Smurfy” 

Ray groaned and put his head in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

“We’re in position.” Johnny whispered. He and the other members of the Fantastic Four were standing on rooftops surrounding Brick and his crew.

“Roy, Laurel, You’re up.” Felicity said. 

They turned into the street and walked towards Brick. “We’re here Brick.” Roy said. “Let the hostages go.”

“That was simple.” Brick laughed. “If I had known, I’d have started threatening children ages ago.”

“Let me clobber him.” Ben growled. 

“We wait until Felicity’s signal.” Johnny retorted. “The hostages aren’t clear yet.”

Down on the street Brick pushed the family. They quickly scrambled to their feet and began running down the street. Brick glanced down at his watch. “Hold on. It appears you’re a minute too late.” He pointed the gun at the retreating back of the youngest. 

One of the cars next to him exploded. Brick dropped the gun in shock. 

“That was the signal, in case you guys needed an invitation.” Digg said as he came out shooting. Reed stretched a blocked the family from the bullets from the rest of the crew. 

“Go. I’ll provide cover.” 

“Thank you Mr. Fantastic.” The little boy grinned, before running with his family. 

Johnny snorted. “FLAME ON” he shouted. He flew around heating up Brick’s crew’s guns. They dropped them, clutching their hands in pain. Ben jumped from his perch and began grabbing people and tossing them around. Sue turned invisible and used her force fields to block bullets and knock people out. Roy and Laurel were standing back to back fighting four men at a time. 

“This is great.” Johnny said. “We haven’t had a good fight in ages.” 

“Focus, Storm.” Roy growled, but Johnny couldn’t hear him. He’d taken out the comm before bursting into flame. 

“Stand back.” He shouted. 

“Johnny, what are you doing?” Sue shouted. “This isn’t the time to be showing off.” 

He ignored her. Floating in the middle of the street he held out his hands and blasted two columns of fire. Brick’s men cowered in fear.   
“JOHNNY” Ben shouted. “The police is coming. Keep them on the street so the SCPD can cuff ‘em.” 

“Yes sir.” Johnny flew around and landed in front of the fleeing men. “End of the line boys.” On the other side Sue had thrown up another force field which prevented them from escaping. 

“Good job, guys.” Felicity said over comms. “Does anyone have eyes on Brick?” 

A shot rang out. 

“What’s going on?” She frantically typed into her computer trying to reestablish the camera feeds from the street cams. 

“JOHNNY!” Sue shouted

“Sue, maintain the force field.” Reed shouted. 

“What’s happening?” Felicity asked. 

“Johnny’s been shot.” Ben said. There was a grunting noise as he knocked someone out. “It was Brick. I took care of him. Don’t worry.” He added as he heard Felicity’s intake of breath. “Storm’s going to be fine.” 

“Bring him to the Arrow Cave.” Digg said. “We can sew him up.” 

“Captain Lance is here.” Roy said. “Laurel, get going.” 

“Copy that.” 

Felicity muted her comm. She felt numb, cold. A small touch on her arm made her turn to look down at Ray. 

“He’ll be fine.” He said. “You heard Ben.” 

Laurel came down the stairs. “Clear the med table.” She said. 

“You’re bleeding.” Felicity said.

“It’s nothing, I’ve had worse and we all have cuts and scrapes. Storm’s going to need to be looked after first.” She pushed away Felicity’s hand and pulled out the med kit. Taking out the supplies, she began arranging them.

“How did you do it?” She asked. “Sew them all up, when they came back?” 

“It wasn’t easy.” Felicity said. “I used to be so grossed out by blood and open wounds but now.” She looked at the stairs. “Where are they? We need to get the bullet out and disinfect and -” 

Laurel grabbed Felicity’s shoulders. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Wide load coming through.” Johnny shouted. 

“Next time you get shot I’m leaving you to die in the street.” Ben growled as he carried Johnny down the stairs. 

“Felicity!” Johnny shouted excitedly. “I got shot!”

“Why is he…happy?” Laurel asked. 

“Digg gave me oxytocin. But he told me not to tell Felicity because she thinks it’s aspirin so sssssshhhhhhh.” Johnny put a finger to his lips as Ben put him down on the med table. 

“Bullet’s in his side.” Reed said as he came in. “It missed all vital organs.” 

“Do any of you have a medical degree?” Sue asked 

“Digg’s a field medic.” Laurel said. “Plus Roy and Felicity have experience with bullets.” 

“I’m bleeding a lot.” Johnny looked down at his side. “Do you like scars Lissssscity? Cuz I’m gonna have one now.” 

Digg walked over and began unzipping the top of Johnny’s uniform. 

“HEY!” Johnny shouted. “There are ladies present.” 

“Like that’s ever stopped you before.” Ray shouted from his perch on the desk. 

“Dobby?” Johnny looked at Ray in confusion. “You’re alive!!!!” 

Felicity walked over and held his hand. “Johnny, you’re going to have to stop moving. Digg needs to take out the bullet and he might hurt you if you don’t stay still.” 

“Lisssscity.” Johnny looked at her. “So beautiful and smart. I want to date you, but you still love that Arrow guy. I’m sorry he’s dead.” He looked very sad.

“Just…stay still.” Felicity murmured as she swallowed her emotions. 

“No I have to say this NOW.” Johnny turned. Dig glared in exasperation. 

“He’s going to have to stop moving. Hold him down if you have to.” He sighed. 

Ben moved towards him, but Johnny sent a burst of flame towards him. 

“Only Lisssicty can hold me down…if she’s into that sort of thing.” He turned to look back at Felicity. Ben snorted and took out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Sue hissed. 

“Making sure I have proof.” Ben said. “This is blackmailing gold.”

Johnny threw his arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I’m not the Arrow. He’s like a real hero, he doesn’t have superpowers and he still beat up bad guys anyways. I’m a fraud. Without my powers I’d just be a no good NASA dropout.” 

“Don’t say that.” Felicity held him in an effort to keep him still. 

“ ‘s true.” Johnny said mournfully. “You deserve a real hero. Like little red. Or angry glock man.” He motioned to Digg. 

“I don’t want Roy or Digg.” Felicity said. “I don’t really want to start anything with anyone right now.” 

Johnny looked like he was ready to cry. The others shifted uncomfortably. 

“Do you want us to leave?” Laurel asked. 

“Not on your life.” Ben said. “Do you have any idea what this video can do for me? He’ll be doing my laundry for weeks.

Felicity ignored them. “It’s too soon.” She whispered. “I can’t jump into something while I’m still mourning Oliver. Give me some time and – “ 

Johnny grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crunching hug. “You like me!?”

His excited puppy dog eyes made her laugh. “Yes. I like you.” 

“Okay!” Johnny grinned. “Can I have another kiss, pleeeease” He started kissing the air in front of Felicity’s face when Digg injected him with an anesthetic. 

“He’ll come around in a few hours.” Digg said to Sue. “At least this way he’ll stop moving.

Johnny had dropped completely onto Felicity. Roy and Laurel helped her put him back on the med table. Felicity smiled as she held his hand. 

“This is nauseating.” Ray muttered. “When you’re done, can someone figure out how to get me back to size?”


	11. Chapter 11

“So. Johnny Storm. 4 months ago you began a partnership with the Starling City vigilantes. Now you all work side by side with the Flash. Does this mean you’re expanding the Fantastic Four to the Fantastic More?” 

Johnny plastered on one of his fake smiles as he pretended to contemplate the question. Internally he rolled his eyes. The fantastic more? who came up with this stuff?

“No, we’re staying four. Working with the Black Canary, Arsenal and the Flash is so we can help as many people as we can.”

“So you’re providing support to these fledgling heroes.” 

Johnny kept his smile in place. “More like they’re taking time out of their very busy schedules to help us; we may be Fantastic, but we’re not above asking for assistance when we’re backed into a corner.” 

“Is it true that you are also working with Giant Man?”

“No one calls him Giant Man expect for himself and if you ask me that’s a definite sign that he’s over compensating for something.” Johnny smirked. “Most of the time he’s fun size, like an atom.” Johnny gave a slight wince as he pictured the lecture Reed would give him on incorrect science. Felicity would probably join in too. 

“Do you know your new team mates’ secret identities?”

“I know they’re secret.” Johnny gave her a pointed look which implies that he wouldn’t be volunteering any more information. 

“Speaking of secrets.” The reporter continued “You’ve been out of the public eye a lot more than usual. Is there a secret romance brewing? Perhaps between you and the Canary?”

“No.” Johnny said quickly. “I don’t think Canary likes me all that much.”

“So there’s another girl.” The Reporter prompted. 

“There is a woman.” Johnny said slowly, “But she’s way too good for me. And she’s also too smart to give me the time of day.”

“Awww.” The reporter leaned forward, giving him a sympathetic look. Johnny had the feeling that she would be more than willing to help ‘heal his broken heart.’ He suppressed a shudder. 

“It must be so hard for you.” She cooed. 

“Not really.” He said shifting back slightly. “She’s worth it. The partying and stuff…it was empty. I needed to grow up and I’m just hoping that I’ll be lucky enough for her to give me a chance. Plus she’s got an older brother who’s former special forces and I’m pretty sure he’d make me disappear if I ever disrespected her.”

“Do you think she’s watching now?” The reporter asked. 

“I hope so.” Johnny said. “But she’s probably hard at work. She’s a scientist and a genius.” 

“Well best of luck to you both.” The reporter’s icy tone made Johnny flinch. He knew that any girl who he dated would be submitted to this type of treatment, and he didn’t want Felicity to be scared off by it. When he got back to the Baxter Building, his phone was buzzing with texts. The interview had been leaked on line and everyone had seen it. 

Ben: Saw the interview. Boy are you in for it.

Sue: Johnny you can’t just say stuff like that on NATIONAL TV. Don’t make fun of your team. Plus now we’re going to have reporters camped out for weeks until they catch a glimpse of her.

Reed: Fun size like an Atom? We are going to review your basic chemistry. 

Digg: Appreciate the shout out Storm, also my glock is always loaded

Palmer: OVERCOMPENSATING?

Barry: Cisco’s calling Palmer the Atom now…I hope you’re happy.

Cisco: Dude, DUDE. I owe you. Also were you talking about Felicity?

Then he got a text which made him extremely nervous.

“We need to talk”- Felicity 

Taking the elevator he went to Felicity’s floor. Steeling himself he knocked on her door. Laurel opened it.

“Hey BC,” He said. “Is Felicity here?” Laurel’s expression was unreadable. 

“Storm’s here.” She shouted over her shoulder. 

“Is she mad at me?” he whispered. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Laurel grabbed her jacket and left. 

“The good kind of leaving alone or the bad kind?” He called after her. She just waved. “Laurel? LAUREL!”

“I’m so doomed.” He muttered. Felicity walked in and leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen.

“Look before you use your loud voice.” Johnny held up his hands. “I know that I shouldn’t have mentioned you in an interview where everyone could see it, but in all honesty I thought it wasn’t going to be aired until I got a chance to warn you. Which isn’t better and I know I’m an idiot and – “

“I leaked it.” Felicity said, cutting him off. 

“You…you leaked it.” He said “Why?”

“I thought it was…sweet.” She grinned. “Plus this way the reporter doesn’t get her prime time exclusive.”

“Jealous?” Johnny smirked. “Because believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Though I do like vindictive Felicity.” 

“It was Laurel’s idea, but I kind of like the result.” Felicity tilted her head. “Ask me again.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny could barely breathe. For the last 4 months they’d been getting closer. She’d been smiling more and crying less. Periodically he’d ask her to dinner, but she always turned him down.

Felicity nodded. “Ask me again.”

“Felicity Smoak. Would you go out to dinner with me?” Johnny asked. 

“I’ll go get my coat.”

“REALLY!??” Johnny’s entire face lit up…literally.

“JOHNNY” Felicity grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it in his face.”

“Sorry.” He grinned. “I’m just so excited. Do you have one of those in every room?” he looked around. 

“Well at least you didn’t burn your clothes off this time.” Felicity sighed. 

“Disappointed?”

“Yes, actually.” Felicity said. “But that can wait until later. I was promised dinner and there will be no scorching of clothing until I’m fed.” 

Johnny pouted, but nodded. “Dinner first.” He agreed “I’m doing this right.” He looked nervously towards the window. “This might be a good time to mention that there’s probably a group of paparazzi outside fighting to be the first to catch a glimpse of Johnny Storm with his new girl.” He fidgeted, nervously. 

“So we’ll deal with them.” Felicity grabbed his hand and led him out of the apartment and into the elevator. 

“You sure? We take the Fantasticar and fly to Italy. We can do the whole Lady and the Tramp spaghetti thing before anyone even notices we’ve left the country.” 

Felicity laughed. 

“And I’m noticing how accurate Lady and the Tramp is for the two of us.” Johnn grumbled. 

“You said it, I didn’t.” Felicity grinned. “Let’s table that for date number 2. I’ve always wanted to see Florence.” 

They arrived in the lobby. Johnny paused. “You sure about this?” 

Felicity looked at him. “Yes, Tramp. I’m sure.” 

Johnny pouted. “That’s it; no Florence for you.” They went outside. The cameras started flashing. Johnny gave them his usual smile, and put his arm around Felicity. She pulled him down and kissed him. He stood frozen in shock for a few seconds before responding enthusiastically. Then she pulled away. 

“I’ve changed my mind.” He whispered. “Yes to Florence, Rome, London, Paris, and any other place you want.” 

The door man opened the door to his car and Felicity got in the passenger seat. Johnny flashed the cameras one last smile and got in. The stereo was playing a song he thought he recognized. 

“Did you hack my sound system Smoak?” he asked. Felicity grinned. “Because I saw what you did to those cars in Starling. Please don’t do that to my baby.” 

“Your baby?” Felicity rolled her eyes. “Listen.”

Johnny pulled out of the parking spot. The speakers began playing the cd from once. 

“I don’t know you, but I want you even more for that.”  
“It’s the Cd I gave you!” Johnny said excitedly. “Wait… you aren’t going to cry are you?”

“No.” Felicity smiled. “When I first heard this song it made me sad because all I could think about was Oliver and what I’d lost. But now when I hear it, it’s all about surmounting that pain and what I want to have with you.” 

Johnny smiled. “I…I’ll try to be worthy of that.” 

“Are you going to cry?” Felicity asked. 

“I’ve told you before. I’m not good at this whole…feelings thing.” Johnny wiped his eyes. “But for you I’m getting better.” 

Felicity leaned against his shoulder. He smiled. 

“So, want to ditch the city and see how fast this car can go?” Johnny grinned. “I bet we can have the rubber smoking in no time. Seeing as I bring the fire and you -”

“STOP” Felicity groaned. “Relationship rule number 1 NO PUNS.” 

“That burns.” 

“Stop.”

“It’s hardly my fault I carry a torch for you.”

“Johnny.”

“I mean you’re smokin’ “

“Seriously, these aren’t funny.” 

“Really? Because I think I’m on fire.” Johnny gave Felicity his best puppy eyes. Felicity burst into laughter

“That’s it, you’re dumped.” She said

Johnny chuckled. “Well at least I almost got a date.” He sighed dramatically.

They stopped at a red light. Felicity leaned over and kissed him. 

“Knew you couldn’t stay away.” he said as they broke apart. “Where there’s smoke, there’s always fire.”

Felicity leaned back and put her face in her hands in exasperation. “What have I gotten myself into?” she said. 

Johnny turned the corner. “Something Fantastic!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is going to be staying dead...Sorry :(   
> In terms of The Fantastic Four, it takes place after the 2004 movie. Reed and Sue got married and the Silver Surfer didn't happen.


End file.
